I Am Number Four (2011)
I Am Number Four is an American teen science fiction film based on a novel of the same name. It is directed by D. J. Caruso, starring Alex Pettyfer, Timothy Olyphant, Teresa Palmer, Dianna Agron, Kevin Durand, and Callan McAuliffe. The film is based on the novel I Am Number Four, written by Jobie Hughes and James Frey, with an adapted screenplay by Al Gough, Miles Millar, and Marti Noxon. The film is produced by Michael Bay through DreamWorks; The Hollywood Reporter projected the budget to be between $50 and $60 million. The film was released on February 18, 2011. Plot John Smith (Alex Pettyfer) is an alien from planet Lorien who was sent to Earth as a child alongside eight others to escape an invading race, the Mogadorians, which destroyed their home planet. He is protected by a Guardian, Henri (Timothy Olyphant), and has developed superpowers due to his extraterrestrial nature, such as enhanced strength, speed and agility, telekinesis, resistance to fire and heat, and the power to generate light from his hands. The Mogadorians, led by the Commander (Kevin Durand) eventually discover information about the nine toddlers and come to Earth in search of them. These Loriens can only be killed in a particular sequence, with three of them having already been slain. John is Number Four. Knowing this, he and Henri move from Florida to Paradise, Ohio, where John befriends conspiracy theorist Sam Goode (Callan McAuliffe) and falls in love with amateur photographer Sarah Hart (Dianna Agron), whose ex-boyfriend, school athlete Mark James (Jake Abel) is a bully who often torments both John and Sam. During the spring carnival, Mark and his friends capture John and Sarah, whom they believe are in a relationship, and drag them to a cave, where they attempt to beat John up. However, he uses his powers to fend them off and rescue Sarah. Sam witnesses the events, and John tells him his true origin. Shortly thereafter, Mark’s father, the local sheriff, interrogates Henri on John’s whereabouts when his son and his friends were attacked, and notices that he has a high-tech surveillance system. Henri tells John that too many people are suspicious of them, in addition to John’s random displays of power, caused by his difficulty in controlling them, and that they must leave. However, John tells him he can’t because he’s in love with Sarah. When a Lorien falls in love, it only happens once, and the two lovers become connected forever. The Mogadorians start searching for John as well as another Lorien, Number Six (Teresa Palmer), who decided to go after the Mogadorians instead of running away from them after her Guardian was murdered. The Magodorians eventually locate John and manipulate two conspiracy theorists into capturing Henri. When John and Sam go to rescue him, they are attacked but manage to fend Mogadorians off. However, Henri is mortally wounded and dies after John and Sam escape with some Lorien artifacts, including a blue rock that acts as a tracking device to locate other Loriens. Sam’s father, a conspiracy theorist who disappeared while hunting aliens in Mexico, has another. While Sam searches for it, John tries to say goodbye to Sarah at a party, only to discover that the Mogadorians have framed him and Henri for the murders of the conspiracy theorists, as well as being terrorists due to their cutting-edge technology. Mark sees John and calls his father, who corners John and Sarah. He saves her from a fall, revealing his powers in the process, and they escape to their school. Meanwhile, the Commander also arrives at Paradise, blocking the exits with trucks. He is confronted by Mark and his father, and, after injuring the latter, he forces the former to show him where John is hiding, Mark then takes him to the school, which he knows is Sarah’s hideout. There, John, Sarah, and Sam are attacked by the Commander and his soldiers, who have brought two giant monsters to hunt the trio. They are saved by Number Six and a Chimæra sent by John’s parents to protect him, which can shape shift and was disguised as his dog. John and Number Six, who can teleport, block energy-based attacks and fight the Mogadorians. They eventually defeat them all, including the Commander, whose energy grenades are overheated by John and explode, destroying his body. On the following day, John, Number Six, Sam, and the Chimæra unite their blue rocks and discover the location of the other four surviving Loriens. They set to find them and rally them together to protect Earth from the Mogadorians, leaving Sarah and a repentant Mark, who has redeemed himself by lying to his father about John’s whereabouts and returning to John a box belonging to his father. Cast *Alex Pettyfer as John Smith/Number 4 *Dianna Agron as Sarah Hart *Timothy Olyphant as Henri *Kevin Durand as Mogadorian Commander *Teresa Palmer as Number 6 *Callan McAuliffe as Sam Goode *Jake Abel as Mark James In March 2010, Alex Pettyfer was in talks to play the title character in the film, Number Four. It was later confirmed that the 20-year-old English actor will play the lead. Sharlto Copley was going to star as Henri, Number Four's guardian and mentor, but had to drop out due to press obligations with his film The A-Team. Copley was replaced by Timothy Olyphant. Kevin Durand plays the villain of the film, Commander, an alien who leads the hunt of the escaped aliens on Earth. DreamWorks went through multiple rounds of tests to find the right actress for the female romantic lead. Dianna Agron, a star in the Fox television series Glee, won the highly sought-after role. She plays Sarah Hart, a girl who used to date a high school football player, but falls for Number Four and keeps his secret. Jake Abel plays the football player, Mark James, an antagonist in the film who doesn't like someone moving in on his ex-girlfriend. Teresa Palmer plays another alien, Number Six, and 16-year-old Australian actor Callan McAuliffe plays Sam Goode, Number Four's best friend. Production Development Film producer and director Michael Bay brought the manuscript of the teen book, I Am Number Four, to Stacey Snider and Steven Spielberg at DreamWorks. A bidding war developed for the film rights between DreamWorks and J.J. Abrams, with DreamWorks winning the rights in June 2009, with the intention of having Bay produce and possibly direct the project. The rights were purchased with the hope of attracting teenage fans of the Twilight saga films, and the potential of establishing a film franchise, with at least six more installments planned by the book's publisher. James Frey is a co-author of the book, along with Jobie Hughes, a graduate of Columbia University's creative writing program. Al Gough and Miles Millar, the creators of the television series Smallville, were hired to write the screenplay in August 2009. Marti Noxon, writer and producer for the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, also contributed to the screenplay. D.J. Caruso was brought on to direct in early 2010, after Bay opted to focus on directing the third film of the Transformers series. Caruso had been selected by Spielberg to direct Disturbia and Eagle Eye for DreamWorks, and had success with both films. Caruso had less than a year to prepare, shoot and edit the film, due to a worldwide release date set for Presidents Day weekend. Chris Bender, J.C. Spink and David Valdes are executive producing the film. Steven Spielberg contributed to the film's characters, but is not expected to take a credit on the film. It was the first DreamWorks film to be released by Disney's Touchstone film label, as part of the new 30-picture distribution deal between DreamWorks and the Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group. The film is also the first release for DreamWorks after the studio's financial restructuring in 2008. Release A teaser trailer for the film was issued in late September 2010, and a full length trailer premiered on December 8. Advertisements ran in Seventeen and Teen Vogue magazines, and Disney released a promotional iPhone app in January 2011. Disney has also developed a lot of Internet content to target a teen audience with their marketing campaign. A cast tour, in association with American retailer Hot Topic, and cast media appearances were scheduled to lead up to the release of the film. I Am Number Four premiered at the Village Theatre in Los Angeles on February 9, 2011. The film was released in theaters on February 18, 2011, and was also released in the IMAX format. Featured Music * "Radioactive" by Kings of Leon (when John is on the beach in the beginning of the movie) * "Tighten Up" by the Black Keys (when John gets a text from Nicole at the beginning of the movie) * "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele (when Six blows up the house) * "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell (John's ringtone) * "Shelter" by the XX (when John is walking around on his first day of school at lunchtime) * "Soldier On" by the Temper Trap (when John is looking at pictures of himself on Sarah's website) * "Invented" by Jimmy Eat World (when John is walking around at the town festival) * "Curfew" by Beck * "As She's Walking Away" by Zac Brown Band * "Letters From the Sky" by Civil Twilight (when Six, John, and Sam are riding away from Paradise, Ohio at the end of the movie) Differences * On the first day of school, Sarah was taking pictures of John, but in the movie, she didn't. * In the novel, Bernie Kosar wears a tag but in the movie he doesn't. John named him Bernie Kosar. * In the novel, Sam Goode wears his father's glasses, but in the movie he's not wearing any glasses at all. * In the novel, there were 4 people who rode the haybale truck but in the movie it was only Sarah and John. * In the novel, Bernie Kosar turned into a dragon-like creature without the wings but in the movie, he turned into a giant bulldog. * In the book, the Loriens don't turn to dust, they just die, while in the movie they turn to dust. * Henri died during the battle with the Mogadorians that took place on John's High School in the novel. In the movie, he died immediately after being stabbed by a Mogadorian on the scene where John saved him from the publishers of they Walk Among Us. * John already told Sam that he is an alien during the rescue Henri mission. * Number Six was already wearing her Loric costume. * In the novel, there is a party at Mark's house which evetually causes the house to burn down. In the movie, there is no such party, (except for the one by the end of the movie, most likely at Sarah's house.) * The shotgun scene where Henri shot a Mog scout 4 times with a shotgun never happened in the book. In the book, that shotgun would have killed the Mogadorian. * In the novel, Mark James is involved in the school battle. In the movie, he's not. * In the novel, John has the ability to communicate with animals, and turns a beast on it's master, in the movie, that legacy is absent, and so is that scene. * A lot of scenes with the Mogs (like the scene with the mogs killing the two humans) are absent in the book, as the book is in first-person. * Number Six varies greatly between the book and the movie. Following is her biography according to the movie. After the death of Katarina, Number Six's guardian, four months prior to finding Number Four, at the hands of the Mogadorians she started to track down the remaining Loric. She has been trained in the art of combat, although it is unknown if she was trained by Katarina or if she taught herself after many confrontations with the Mogadorians. She is skilled with both the Lorien Dagger and Lorien Pistol, although it is not clear where she got these from. Although it is not known if she tracked any of the others before Four, she did manage to find the house where he was staying in Florida, although he had run from it at that point due to being seen when his leg shone when Number Three died. Six went on to ransack the house before blowing up the house. After talking to Number Four, Sarah and Sam, they are attacked by two more Mogadorians. As Four sets about trying to stop one of the creatures the Mogadorians have released, Six fights two Mogadorians at once. She is able to hold them off until one of them lobs a grenade at her. She is unable to escape the blast zone of the grenade and time and is hurtled backwards from the force of the explosion. As John arrives Six is low on energy and tells John to hit her with his Lumen which powers her up to full strength. They then go on to destroy the two Mogadorians and then attempt to escape through the football field. They however run into three more Mogadorians, including the Commander. Four and Six take down the two henchman relatively easily, but then the second Mogadorian beast attacks Six. Six is pulled into the air by the beast. She is unable to escape its grasp. It is only through Four's intervention (which leaves him vulnerable) with his Lumen, does Six gain the upperhand and kill the beast. The Commander however, takes full advantage of Four's vulnerability and fires one of the Mogadorian explosives at Four. Four manages to block some of blast but still is hit with a majority of it. Six, having used up almost all of her energy fighting the beast, attempts to get up as the Commander walks over to Four and lifts him up. Four begins to use his Lumen to cause the remaining explosives on the Commander's baldric to overheat. The Commander is still planning on killing Four and he pulls out his sword. It is at this moment that Six has regained enough energy to propel herself at Four. She manages to free him from the Commander's grasps, seconds before the sword would have killed him. As the duo fall to the ground, Four focuses his Lumen causing the Commander's ammunition to rupture. Six, seeing this, uses her elemental resistance to protect both her and Four from the explosion. They both black out for a few moments, but soon awaken and walk back towards the school to find Sam and Sarah. * The group later meets at a church, along with Mark James, who has recovered the Loric Chest for Four. Four and Six then use the tracking device, by connecting the two halves together. They both then get a "feeling" and they know which way they have to go to find the others. It is apparent during the final scenes that Six does not really approve of Sam coming along with them, especially when she tells Sam that if he slows them down she will shoot him. Omissions * The role of Sarah Hart's mother as real estate agent was omitted. * The training part was omitted. * The actual battle on the school was shortened. * In the book, John is fireproof, in the movie however, Six is. Possible Sequel There were rumors of The Power of Six being addapt and Caruso confirmed his interest in returning to direct.[5] Pittacus Lore refrained from confirming whether a sequel was in the works and directed fans to ask producer Michael Bay about future film installments.[6] There are Campaign sites going around with petition demands to Bay for a film of The Power of Six. Recap Through Pictures MovieScreenshot001.jpg MovieScreenshot002.jpg MovieScreenshot003.jpg MovieScreenshot004.jpg MovieScreenshot005.jpg MovieScreenshot006.jpg MovieScreenshot007.jpg|Number Four on a Seadoo in Florida MovieScreenshot008.jpg MovieScreenshot009.jpg MovieScreenshot010.jpg MovieScreenshot011.jpg MovieScreenshot012.jpg MovieScreenshot013.jpg MovieScreenshot014.jpg MovieScreenshot015.jpg MovieScreenshot016.jpg MovieScreenshot017.jpg MovieScreenshot018.jpg MovieScreenshot019.jpg MovieScreenshot020.jpg MovieScreenshot021.jpg MovieScreenshot022.jpg MovieScreenshot023.jpg MovieScreenshot024.jpg MovieScreenshot025.jpg MovieScreenshot026.jpg MovieScreenshot027.jpg MovieScreenshot028.jpg MovieScreenshot029.jpg MovieScreenshot030.jpg MovieScreenshot031.jpg MovieScreenshot032.jpg MovieScreenshot033.jpg MovieScreenshot034.jpg MovieScreenshot035.jpg MovieScreenshot036.jpg MovieScreenshot037.jpg MovieScreenshot038.jpg MovieScreenshot039.jpg MovieScreenshot040.jpg MovieScreenshot041.jpg MovieScreenshot042.jpg MovieScreenshot043.jpg MovieScreenshot044.jpg MovieScreenshot045.jpg MovieScreenshot046.jpg MovieScreenshot047.jpg MovieScreenshot048.jpg MovieScreenshot049.jpg MovieScreenshot050.jpg MovieScreenshot051.jpg MovieScreenshot052.jpg MovieScreenshot053.jpg MovieScreenshot054.jpg MovieScreenshot055.jpg MovieScreenshot056.jpg MovieScreenshot057.jpg MovieScreenshot058.jpg MovieScreenshot059.jpg MovieScreenshot060.jpg MovieScreenshot061.jpg MovieScreenshot062.jpg MovieScreenshot063.jpg MovieScreenshot064.jpg MovieScreenshot065.jpg MovieScreenshot066.jpg MovieScreenshot067.jpg MovieScreenshot068.jpg MovieScreenshot069.jpg MovieScreenshot070.jpg MovieScreenshot071.jpg MovieScreenshot072.jpg MovieScreenshot073.jpg MovieScreenshot074.jpg MovieScreenshot075.jpg MovieScreenshot076.jpg MovieScreenshot077.jpg MovieScreenshot078.jpg MovieScreenshot079.jpg MovieScreenshot080.jpg MovieScreenshot081.jpg MovieScreenshot082.jpg MovieScreenshot083.jpg MovieScreenshot084.jpg MovieScreenshot085.jpg MovieScreenshot086.jpg MovieScreenshot087.jpg MovieScreenshot088.jpg MovieScreenshot089.jpg MovieScreenshot090.jpg MovieScreenshot091.jpg MovieScreenshot092.jpg MovieScreenshot093.jpg MovieScreenshot094.jpg MovieScreenshot095.jpg MovieScreenshot096.jpg MovieScreenshot097.jpg MovieScreenshot098.jpg MovieScreenshot099.jpg MovieScreenshot100.jpg MovieScreenshot101.jpg MovieScreenshot102.jpg MovieScreenshot103.jpg MovieScreenshot104.jpg MovieScreenshot105.jpg MovieScreenshot106.jpg MovieScreenshot107.jpg MovieScreenshot108.jpg MovieScreenshot109.jpg MovieScreenshot110.jpg MovieScreenshot111.jpg MovieScreenshot112.jpg MovieScreenshot113.jpg MovieScreenshot114.jpg MovieScreenshot115.jpg MovieScreenshot116.jpg MovieScreenshot117.jpg MovieScreenshot118.jpg MovieScreenshot119.jpg MovieScreenshot120.jpg MovieScreenshot121.jpg MovieScreenshot122.jpg MovieScreenshot123.jpg MovieScreenshot124.jpg MovieScreenshot125.jpg MovieScreenshot126.jpg MovieScreenshot127.jpg MovieScreenshot128.jpg MovieScreenshot129.jpg MovieScreenshot130.jpg MovieScreenshot131.jpg MovieScreenshot132.jpg MovieScreenshot133.jpg MovieScreenshot134.jpg MovieScreenshot135.jpg MovieScreenshot136.jpg MovieScreenshot137.jpg MovieScreenshot138.jpg MovieScreenshot139.jpg MovieScreenshot140.jpg MovieScreenshot141.jpg MovieScreenshot142.jpg MovieScreenshot143.jpg MovieScreenshot144.jpg MovieScreenshot145.jpg MovieScreenshot146.jpg MovieScreenshot147.jpg MovieScreenshot148.jpg MovieScreenshot149.jpg MovieScreenshot150.jpg MovieScreenshot151.jpg MovieScreenshot152.jpg MovieScreenshot153.jpg MovieScreenshot154.jpg MovieScreenshot155.jpg MovieScreenshot156.jpg MovieScreenshot157.jpg MovieScreenshot158.jpg MovieScreenshot159.jpg MovieScreenshot160.jpg MovieScreenshot161.jpg MovieScreenshot162.jpg MovieScreenshot163.jpg MovieScreenshot164.jpg MovieScreenshot165.jpg MovieScreenshot166.jpg MovieScreenshot167.jpg MovieScreenshot168.jpg MovieScreenshot169.jpg MovieScreenshot170.jpg MovieScreenshot171.jpg MovieScreenshot172.jpg MovieScreenshot173.jpg MovieScreenshot174.jpg MovieScreenshot175.jpg Category:Films Category:Film Characters